


Smalltalk

by Majxs00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majxs00/pseuds/Majxs00
Summary: Where Ginny talks to Lupin for the first time in her 2nd year. But at the end of her 3er, she realized that she may need Remus help in more than one way.ADVICE: all the characters are from the Harry Potter saga. I changed some things to make Ginny and Remus have the relationship they have.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading up to here.  
> I wanted you/readers to know that every chapter is a chat between Ginny and other characters. SHE is the main star.

-Professor Lupin? May I stay after class? I have a few questions about the assignment you gave us last week. 

-Of course Miss Weasley. While your classmates leave the classroom and while I finished cleaning my desk, you can go to my office and wait there. Feel free to grab some chocolate and tea. 

-Thank you, Professor- Said Ginny, after she gave Remus a little smile and went back to her desk. 

15 minutes later, the class was dismiss and Remus started sweating. Of course he knew what she was going to tell him, and he was freaking out about what she may do after their talk. He knew he was going to get fired, again. But this time thanks to parents. How could someone like Dumbledore hired someone under HIS condition. It was stupid.  
After organizing his desk he went to his office to find Ginny looking at a few pictures of James, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, Peter, Baby Harry and Sirius. She was looking at a certain picture that a Red Hair took many years ago of her husband and son playing with a toy while a black hair kissed the boy with many scars on his face. 

-So, you knew them? Harry's parents I mean. 

-Yes. Lily was my best friend, my sister. And James, well he was my best mate too. 

-May I ask, who the others are? 

-Of course Ginny. The blonde and beautiful girl here is Marlene McKinnon, she was an amazing friend. The girl next to her was Dorcas Meadows, marls girlfriend. They were an amazing couple, but they both die in the war, at Marlene's mansion. Death Eaters murdered all the McKinnon's and Dorcas who was there visiting. The blonde and chubby boy was Peter Pettigrew, he was my roommate and friend. He wasn't very brave or Smart but he was a good friend. 

-Who's the other boy? The one with the leader jacket. 

-Sirius Black. James Potter's brother and my boyfriend at the time. 

-Do you believe he is guilty? 

-I want to believe he was never capable of create any harm towards James or Lily or me (after a huge fight in our 6th year) or Harry. 

-So you think he is innocent? Because I do. I asked my mum about him, and how she described him and now looking at this picture's. I believe in him. I don't think he was a traitor. He never got a trial so he never told what he knew. 

-You are so similar to Lily. Not only because of the hair. You are smart like her, and you are kind, and you have a wonderful mind too. 

-Thank you professor. You are not the first one to tell me so. 

Remus was smiling but he was so anxious at the same time, he wanted to listen to her saying it as soon as possible but at the same time, he didn't. 

-So Miss Weasley. What do you wanted to ask? 

-Nothing, Sir. I just wanted you to know, that I know you are a werewolf, and I get how you feel. I don't know if you know, but last year I was possessed with a part of You-Know-Who's soul, and I know how it feels to be controlled by something you can't control. I'm not going to say anything, though. 

-Thank you Ginny. I'm so sorry to hear what happened to you. You want to talk about it? 

-I don't remember much really. So I can't talk much, even what I do remember, I don't think I'm ready, yet. 

-Of course! It is still so fresh for you! Whenever you are ready and you want to talk about it you can come to me. Even if I'm not at Hogwarts. 

-Thank you professor. I will accept that offer. 

Remus and Ginny stay looking at each other with a sad smile on their faces. 

-Can I ask other thing Sir? 

-Sure you can, Miss Weasley. 

-Why you didn't fight for Harry's custody? 

-I wasn't his godfather and then my condition and loosing 3 friends and my boyfriend on less than 2 days; I was emotionally unstable for Harry's care. And the ministry would never allow it, even if I was his godfather. 

-I'm so sorry, Sir! It was a stupid question

-Ginny, it's fine. You were curious and it's a thing a worked through the years. But I have to ask you, to not tell Harry about what we talk. It's going to be so much for him and I don't think he wants to hear about me after not fighting for him. 

-Sorry, Sir. But you are wrong. Harry will get mad at first but then he will be fine. You are his family after all, and these pictures are the prof of that. 

-Anyway, please let me be the one... 

-Of course, Sir! It was never an option to me to tell him about any of this. I have to go. Have a good day Professor Lupin. 

-Have a great day too, Miss Weasley. And If you ever need something, you are always welcome here. 

-Thank you, Professor.


	2. An Unexpected Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ginny finally got the courage to ask for Remus.

Ginny was outside Professor McGonagall's office two days after Cedric Diggory's death. She was worried about Harry and at the same time, she was finally ready to talk to Remus about the chamber of secrets.  
She knocked the door and waited outside until she heard McGonagall said 

-Come in

-Excuse me Professor, I didn't want to bother you after the incidents of the last few days. 

-Please, Miss Weasley. It's an honour. What are you here for. 

-Last year, way before professor Lupin secret came out, I talked to him and he told me that if I ever wanted to talk with him even if he wasn't at Hogwarts, I was allowed to ask for him and talk. 

-Of course Miss Weasley, I will help you. I'll send you his address so you can Owl him. But I believe you want something else, because you could have ask Harry for it. 

-Actually, no. If I asked Harry he was going to try to find out why I was reaching out to Remus and I can't lie to him. But yes, you are right, I was wondering if there's any possibility of allowing Professor Lupin and Sirius to came to the shrieking shack and talk to Harry. He is so sad and angry about what happened that I believe talking with them is the right and better thing to do for him. I know it's dangerous for Sirius status, but it's the only way he could see them before summer. And he really needs his family. 

-Miss Weasley, I'm not going to lie, I'm surprised. You seem to care a lot about Harry's well being, I'm so glad he has you as friend. I will try to do, everything I can to allow that to happen under one condition. 

-Yes ma'am, please. 

-You have to be there for him. He would never let Miss Granger or Mr Weasley to be with him. But you get him, he can't said no to you. 

-That's perfect Professor. Thank you. 

-Any day miss Weasley. Have a great night. 

-So do you, professor. 

Ginny left her office more happy than ever. She knew she has to write Remus letter as soon as possible, and she was going to do it, before bed in the common room that night.  
When she arrived to the Gryffindor common room, she found out that it was empty, except for one person. Harry James Potter. 

-Harry, what you doing here? Are you ok? -she said, sitting right next to him and putting her hand on his hand. 

-Hey, gin. Can't sleep. You ok? -said grabbing her hand. 

-Yes, just come from McGonagall's office. 

-Wait, what for? 

-I have to ask her how to reach Remus. I have to send him a letter as soon as possible, and I didn't want to bother you. 

-You never bother me. Can I ask what's the letter to my uncle it's about? 

-It's about what happened at the chamber of secrets. I found out I can start to talk about it, and I wanted him to be the second to hear about it. 

-Who's the first? 

-It was going to be you. But with what happened recently, I thought it was better if Remus found out first. 

-Really? 

-Really. I know what you are thinking. And I don't want to tell you now, because you are with many things in your mind. Cedric's, you-know-who, and the Triwizard tournament. 

-thank you, but I want to know anyway. It will help you and it will help me to put my mind somewhere else. 

-You sure? It's a lot Harry. And I don't want you to be worry about one more thing.

-Now you make me worried. You can talk to me. Even if I'm on my worst. I don't care. You talking to me, make me feel better. You trust me Gin. And I don't know what I did to deserved your trust. But you do, and I love it. 

-I've been doing some research, about things that turn out to be memories and how it can physically affected you. Because mentality, I know. But I never knew how much it could affected me, physically. I lost a lot of blood, you remember that?- Harry's face started to change. He was remembering or his head was repeating the memory. 

-Of course. Scariest moment of my life. I was watching you, laying on the floor, unconscious, and the only thing I was seeing was Blood.-Ginny's eyes started to get full of tears but she didn't let anyone out. When he noticed this, he got near her and he hugged her. 

-Poppy didn't find any bleeding on my body. Or the visible parts of my body. I believe he rape me. And, I was on something with someone, but when he wanted more I just couldn't. My body didn't respond. So I started looking at what the diary was and if the memory could have done that. And, yes it is- She put her arms around Harry's waist, letting her tears roll down, as Harry started to grab her hair gently and rubbed her back with the other hand. 

-Gin, why didn't you tell me before? At least what you suspected.

-You were with the tournament, and then, we weren't that close. We actually aren't. But I trust you because of what you did for me in the chamber, you saved me and you never told anyone about what you saw in there. Not even Ron. And that made me trust you. 

\- I would do everything again if I have to. I would never let you in a situation where you can die or be harm or hurt you in any possible way Gin. And yes, we weren't that close. But we can be. You are my best friend's little sister. I spent most part of the summer at your place, and then we came together to a Boarding school. We need to be at least in good terms. But I would love to be your friend. Specially when you were about to tell my uncle about all this. - Ginny laughs about it, and she slowly left Harry's arms. She looked at him and smile back. 

-Thank you, Harry. And yes I suppose we have to be friends. Specially if I want to get to the quidditch team next year. I need at least someone in the team to speak about how an incredible chaser I am. 

-I'll make sure that who ever is the captain knows how an incredible quidditch player you are. 

-Great, now. Would you like to help me writing Remus? 

-Only if you allow me to go to my dorm to grab some chocolate and butterbear first. 

-Deal! We are going to be great friends Potter. 

-I'm sure we will, Weasley. 

After that, Ginny saw Harry go to his bedroom and she stayed waiting for him to come back so they can write to Remus together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the support. I will be posting once a week, but sometimes more.


	3. The secret tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ginny and Harry sneak to a tower so they can write to Remus

-Are you ready Ginny? Here I brought some chocolate bars. Chocolate frogs, Butterbeer and I found this fire whisky on my truck. Probably, due the recent events, my beautiful uncles send it to me while I wasn’t watching

\- You sure that your uncle Remus, our best teacher, will send you fire whisky something that is banned from Hogwarts only because of the recent events?

\- Ok, my godfather sends it. For sure. But they are together so… maybe uncle Remus knew? 

-sure, Professor Lupin knew of course- said Ginny ironically

\- You want this or not!

\- IM THIRTEEN POTTER! And if you don’t remember you are not even fifteen.

\- Ok, I will put it again in my truck. But for the record, on summer when I am at my incredible and kinds uncle and aunt, I will get wasted with that.

\- And I will tell my mum that you sneak a bottle of that in your truck and she will go there and beat your ass.

\- ok. We will stop this conversation, no one will tell Molly about it and I will not drink it. We can drink it when you turn 15 and are in Hogwarts together, deal?

\- Deal. I have a place where we can hide it until that day, but if I´ll show you, you need to promise not to tell ANYONE about it, not my brother, not mione, no one.

-You do know that I have the Map right?

\- Is not in the map. You promise?

\- I do

\- Great, bring your cloak and I put all this in my bag, and if you can, bring a swimsuit and sweaters for both of us.

-What the fuck Ginny

\- Trust Me Potter, this place is amazing. We are staying there tonight. Relax, I’m not gonna sleep with you.

-thank you Ginny, I didn’t think like that. Now I will never look at any of your brothers without believing they want to kill me.

\- Its fair. Go!

Harry went to his room to find everything Ginny told him. While Ginny put everything in her bag and put a silencing charm on it, so no one can hear the bottles. After that she grab her wand and the map and said - I solemnly swear that I am not up to no good- She watched Harry’s point at his room, and the Gryffindor Prefects far from the Gryffindor tower, so they were fine.

-Here! Guide me to your secret place, miss Weasley.

-Follow me Mr. potter. I assure you, you’ll love it

Both leave the room under de invisibility cloak. A not uncomfortable silent went between Harry and Ginny, both to focus on their own thoughts. The first one, thinking about why he was so nervous and why was he thinking about what would happen if the Weasley´s brothers found out about him sneaking with Ginny to a different tower, alone. But Ginny was his friend, he would do the same with Hermione if she asks it to, right? Of course he would. But Ginny was the one who need him now. He was being a good friend only. Nothing more, right?  
While, Ginny’s mind, was completely different. She was feeling good. She wasn’t nervous of being so close to Harry, and she wasn’t freaking out about it! Of course she was nervous about the reason behind why this was happening but, it was fine.

-We need to turn left now, and we will be right in front of a portrait of a glass of sparkly water, you’ll see some bubbles flying around, touch the one on the left top, the smallest. I will check if no one is coming. We will remove the cloak Harry, so we need to be fast because professor Snape is 5 minutes away.

-ok, let’s do it.

They removed the cloak, Harry did what Ginny told him and right immediately the portrait let them in. Ginny closed the portrait door before Snape could see it. When she looks at and saw him looking at the place. The tower was big. It has a sofa in front of a fire place with a small place to sit right next to it. Then a table with a couple of chairs, a huge window with a place to sit/Sleep. And then the stairs that lead to two doors, one a small library and the other the dormitory with a huge bathroom.

-Follow me, I’ll show you the dormitory with the bathroom, you’ll love it.

They went upstairs to the second room. The dormitory was way more big than their usual one. It had two big beds, with bedside tables with lamps, a huge window where you can see the black lake and part of the forbidden forest and last, a huge wardrobe that in it had a couple of towels and bathrobes. Ginny took two of them and went to the bathroom, Harry follow her. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was way better than the prefect’s bathroom. Right next to the door, they were two hand washers, two cabins with toilets on a side, and a place where you change and no one see trough. And the favorite part. In the middle, a huge pool with a box of bath booms and bubble products, behind it you could see two showers. But the pool was way more interesting.

-Did you bring your swimsuit?

\- I did

-what are you waiting for putting it on? I´ll change in the dorm, you can change here. 

-Perfect

Ginny left the bathroom leaving the towels in a sit next to the pool. She changes in the dorm and left her clothes at one of the beds, she grabs her quill and ink, and a lot of paper and her wand. She knocks before she enters again to the bathroom. 

-Ready Gin.

\- Great, I bring the paper so we can write to Remus, tomorrow I will ask Ron for Pigwidgeon so I’ll send it to him.

\- You can use Hedwing

\- we´ll see tomorrow, but thanks.

Harry wanted to tell Ginny how good she looks in that swimsuit but he thought it was inappropriate. He saw Ginny getting in the pool and putting a spell on the paper so it doesn’t get wet and another to the ink so it didn’t fell. 

-Fuck, we forgot what we brought I’ll go and found it.

-True, sorry I completely forgot. It’s all in my bag harry, I put it on a bed.

Harry went to the dorm and pick the chocolate and the Butterbeer, when he came back he saw Ginny already writing.

-So you started without me, miss Weasley. Here, Butterbeer will help you writing to Remus, just make sure we don’t eat all the chocolate bars and we send him one with the letter-said harry getting in the pool.

\- Thanks Harry, well I did start, but I don’t think it’s appropriate how I started the later

-What did you put? Hi there my favorite werewolf or hello professor who didn’t kill harry because he was lucky.

\- I would never...

-So is not inappropriate. Ginny relax, you know Remus, he will not be offended by you, except if you greet him with something like I said before. Read me what you have  
-𝓓𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓡𝓮𝓶𝓾𝓼:   
𝓘 𝓱𝓸𝓹𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓻𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓶𝓮 𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓫𝓮𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓮𝔁𝓹𝓵𝓸𝓭𝓮𝓭. 𝓘’𝓶 𝔀𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓫𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓘’𝓶 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓪𝓵𝓴 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓷 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻. 𝓘 𝓪𝓵𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭𝔂 𝓽𝓪𝓵𝓴 𝓽𝓸 𝓗𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂 𝓼𝓸 𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓲𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓷. 𝓘 𝓭𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓪𝓭𝓶𝓲𝓽, 𝓲𝓽’𝓼 𝓪 𝓫𝓲𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓭𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷 𝓘 𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓽. 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓘’𝓶 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭𝔂.  
𝓘 𝓭𝓸𝓷’𝓽 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓲𝓯 𝓲𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓹𝓸𝓼𝓼𝓲𝓫𝓵𝓮 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓘 𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓰𝓵𝔂 𝓫𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔀𝓱𝓸, 𝓻𝓪𝓹𝓮𝓭 𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓷 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝔂. 𝓦𝓱𝔂? 𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓵, 𝓪𝓯𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂 𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓬𝓾𝓮 𝓶𝓮, 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓬𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓲𝓷 𝓫𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓭, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓶𝔂 𝓯𝓪𝓬𝓮, 𝓪𝓻𝓶𝓼, 𝓵𝓮𝓰𝓼 𝓸𝓻 𝓷𝓮𝓬𝓴 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓱𝓾𝓻𝓽 𝓮𝔁𝓬𝓮𝓹𝓽 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓪 𝓯𝓮𝔀 𝓫𝓻𝓾𝓲𝓼𝓮𝓼, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓯𝓾𝓵𝓵 𝓸𝓯 𝓫𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓭. 𝓟𝓸𝓹𝓹𝔂 𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓬𝓴 𝓶𝓮 𝓶𝓾𝓵𝓽𝓲𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓸𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓲𝓼𝓲𝓫𝓵𝓮 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝓶𝔂 𝓫𝓸𝓭𝔂 𝓾𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓵 𝓘 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓹𝓵𝓪𝓲𝓷 𝓸𝓯 𝓹𝓪𝓲𝓷 𝓲𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽. 𝓢𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓬𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓸𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓮𝓼, 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓫𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰. 𝓢𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝓽𝓲𝓬𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓘 𝓱𝓪𝓭 𝓪 𝓫𝓻𝓾𝓲𝓼𝓮 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮. 𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓪𝓲𝓷. 𝓢𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷’𝓽 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓲𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓬𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮. 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓘 𝓫𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓿𝓮 𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝓻𝓪𝓹𝓮 𝓶𝓮.  
𝓜𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂, 𝓘 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓴𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓲𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓪𝓯𝓯𝓮𝓬𝓽 𝓶𝓮, 𝓘 𝓶𝓮𝓪𝓷 𝓘 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓲𝓶𝓪𝓰𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓱𝓸𝔀. 𝓘 𝓭𝓸𝓷’𝓽 𝓽𝓻𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝔂𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓲𝓵𝔂, 𝓘 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓭 𝓲𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓪𝓵𝓴 𝓽𝓸 𝓹𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓶𝔂 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓽 𝔃𝓸𝓷𝓮 (𝓜𝔂 𝓯𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓵𝔂, 𝓝𝓮𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓮, 𝓛𝓾𝓷𝓪, 𝓗𝓮𝓻𝓶𝓲𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓻 𝓗𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂), 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓯 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓾𝓷𝓷𝓾𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓭 𝓷𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓶𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓼. 𝓘 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓰𝓸𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓲𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓪𝓯𝓯𝓮𝓬𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝓲𝓷𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷. 𝓘 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓲𝓽 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓱𝓾𝓻𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷 𝓲𝓽 𝓪𝓵𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭𝔂 𝓭𝓲𝓭. 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓵, 𝓘 𝓰𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝔀𝓮 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓪𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓷. 𝓢𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓷𝓸𝔀.  
𝓑𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓮 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓯𝓮𝓼𝓼𝓸𝓻, 𝓲𝓯 𝓘’𝓶 𝔀𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓲𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓘’𝓶 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝔀. 𝓘 𝓭𝓸𝓷’𝓽 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓷 𝓲𝓷 𝓪 𝓯𝓾𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓷𝓸𝔀, 𝓘’𝓶 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓘 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓷 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻.  
𝓗𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀𝓼 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓸𝓸. 𝓘 𝓽𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓫𝓮𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝔀𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾. 𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓹𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓽𝓸𝓸. 𝓗𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓗𝓲! 𝓑𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝔂…  
𝓢𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽’𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝔀𝓼. 𝓗𝓸𝓹𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓸𝓷’𝓽 𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓭 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓶.  
𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓴 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼, 𝓲𝓽 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓹𝓮𝓭 𝓶𝓮. 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓘’𝓶 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓹𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝔂𝓮𝓽, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓹𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓵𝓮, 𝓘 𝓶𝓮𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓶𝔂 𝓯𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓵𝔂.   
𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓴 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓯𝓮𝓼𝓼𝓸𝓻, 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓽𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀 𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓻𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓘 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼.   
𝓨𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼 𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓬𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓵𝔂, 𝓖𝓲𝓷𝓷𝔂 𝓦𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓵𝓮𝔂.  
𝓟𝓼: 𝓗𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂 𝓼𝓪𝓲𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓲𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮 𝓬𝓾𝓽𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪 𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓬𝓸𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓫𝓪𝓻, 𝓘 𝓭𝓸𝓷’𝓽 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓲𝓯 𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓳𝓸𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰. 𝓘𝓯 𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼, 𝓘’𝓶 𝓼𝓸𝓻𝓻𝔂, 𝓘 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓪𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓷.

-So? What do you say?

\- it's great Ginny. Is completely fine. He is going to love it. And by the way, I wasn’t joking, he is obsess with chocolate. Oh, and I didn’t help. You did everything

\- You did help idiot. Now, is true that Cho Chang rejected you?

\- That’s how you change the way of the conversation, great. She did, but you rejected me too so you are as bad as her

\- I already have a date to de ball…

\- So did her! Horrible people, both of you.

\- Whoa, I will no longer be the one who opened the chamber, I’m gonna be the one who rejected the boy who fight you know who three times and is still alive

\- I will spread that rumor yes. Horrible people. But, if the rumors are true, are you really dating Michael corner? 

\- What the fuck! The only one who knew was Mione! He invited me on a date only, we didn’t even have it yet!

-Oh my god, that’s pathetic, I didn’t tell Ron by the way, but he heard the rumor…

-How?

-Justin

-That idiot is telling everyone that Michael and I are dating?

\- A Bat-Bogey hex, will fix it.

-Great idea, Mr. Potter, wanna help?

\- We will be hexing Corner too? He is a really bad looser, next year when you try out for the team, and when we play against Hufflepuff you’ll see.

-You are worse than my brothers.

\- Ok, that’s offensive! I’m not so overprotective like Bill, or annoying like Charlie, or nothing like Percy in general, I’m not like Fred or George and Ron, c’mon is insulting! Ron doesn’t let you live, I do!

\- You want to hex Michael!

\- Because he let Justin spread the rumor! And I he was awful to me because Barty put my name.

-Ow, poor baby Harry! 

\- hey! - Said Harry splashing water towards Ginny- who is the annoying one now

\- You! Stop it potter!

-Ok, but you allow me to hex him, he will never know you knew what I was going to do, you can pretend to be mad at me because of it. Please, I’m begging you

-Ok then, but make sure I’m near, I want to see it.

-Deal. More Butterbeer or you want to open the fire whisky…

-If you want to drink, do it. I’m not gonna tell anyone. But try to not get wasted, it will be weird if I go to the hospital wig at 3 am with you drunk.

-Trust me, I’m not. thanks though. - he served himself a glass of fire whisky and gave Ginny another bottle of Butterbeer

\- wanna talk about what happen on the maze?

\- It was a portkey, the cup. We touch it together, and peter Pettigrew kill Cedric, right after we arrive, he did have a chance but he didn’t want to let me alone. I was lucky, I don’t know why or how, but I was lucky. When I was fighting him, from his wand, came all the people he killed recently, including my parents. - Ginny came closer to him, so she was able to hug him, just like he did hours before. - I look like him, little more handsome but like him. And my mum, she was beautiful, she reminded me of you a little, your hair specially but uncle Remus says that you can look like my mum but you are a copy of my dad. It’s weird, but I think it’s amazing, thanks to you I kind of know a few more things of my parents. Uncle Remus says, that Hermione reminds him more of my mum, both muggleborns, both nerds, both bossy. I don’t know.

\- Wanna know a secret? - Harry nodded- When I went to Remus office to talk to him, he told me about your parents, and he told me that I reminded him of her. Physically. And he told me about him and Sirius. Are they together again?

\- Kind of, they are trying, at least that’s was Sirius told me. Can you believe than when I asked him for advices to ask girls out to the ball he told me “Dude, I’m totally gay, did you try man instead?”

-I do believe so. You did it good by the way. Told Ron to ask me for you, really charming Potter.

-Didn’t know we were back on that topic, but yes, I’m really charming.

-Sure you are. Wanna go to sleep?

\- I’m dying to test that bed. If is better than my, I will be sleeping here till the end of my school years.

-hey! What if I want to bring some boy over…?

-hey hey hey, no. you shared with me, it’s ours now, we can’t bring anyone here. It has to be our escape room.

-damn, I’m regretting it already

-oh shut up.

-Joking, joking. Let’s go- Ginny grab a towel and her bathrobe and put it on. Harry followed her Steps-I’m going to change behind that, tell me when I can come out

\- ok, here, use it as pyjama said harry giving one of his sweaters

\- you know you will not have it back, right?

-Yes, miss Weasley, I’m aware... And Ginny? 

-Yes? -She said from behind the curtain

-thanks for tonight. I really like spending time with you and I needed not to think about him being back

-nothing to thank me about. We are friends, even if you believe the person I will date is a bad loser

-When next year you break up with him because you beat his ass, don't come to me saying I was right

-I'm not doing that, trust me. 

-Whatever miss Weasley. Are you sleeping in the bed you lay your things on? 

-Yes. Why? 

-I'll see you there then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry but the lateness. Hope you Enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
